Joyeux Anniversaire !
by Chesca-Shan
Summary: Une année de plus à notre âge est une année de moins à notre vie, l'anniversaire est-il alors fête ou deuil ? de Wail Bouabid. Compils de OS sur des anniversaires. Pirates / Marines auront leur jour de gloire.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue : **_

Petit OS sur différents anniversaires de personnages du manga One Piece. Pirate et Marine seront au rendez vous ainsi que de multiples surprises qui les attendent. Chesca, adolescente vivante en France mais on sait pas trop où ...

_- T'en as trop pris gros ! ( Dédi. à Mathieu Sommet et Salut Les Geeks)_

Débarque en exclusivité dans le manga pour notre plus grand bonheur, pour le meilleur et le pire, afin de fêter les anniversaires de vos personnages préférés, chéris etc ...

**_Premier Victime : Kizaru Borsalino, né le 23 novembre. Amiral dans la Marine._**

_Une liste de personnages vous sera proposé à la fin de ce dernier. Vous choisirez selon vos préférences et envoyez ça par review !_

_Merci et à bientôt !_


	2. Borsalino Kizaru

**Chapitre 1 : Kizaru Borsalino**

_Fiche d'identité :_

Nom : Borsalino

Nom de code : Kizaru, signifiant le singe jaune

Age : 55 ans (avant le début du manga)

Occupation : Amiral au QG de la Marine

Anniversaire : 23 Novembre

Fuit du Démon : Pika Pika No mi ( Fruit du Flash) de Type Logia

"Dis moi, as-tu déjà été frappé par un coup de pied à la vitesse de la lumière ?"

_-_**_ Kizaru à Basil Hawkins sur L'Archipel Sabaody_**

_xXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_xXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Le 23 novembre, quelque part sur Grand Line ...

L'amiral Borsalino du Quartier Général regarde la montagne de courrier entassé sur son bureau, il souffle bruyamment.

Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire et personne ne le sait, et cherche à le savoir. Diable ! Comme il appréciait et aimait ces fêtes d'anniversaire pendant sa tendre enfance avec ses camarades et ces parents. Malheureusement, cette époque est révolu depuis fort longtemps car il a grandi, est devenu plus grand, fort et beau. Il a tout ce que désirerait un citoyen honnête. En plus d'une notoriété importante au sein de l'ère en cours, il a à ses côtés de "sympathiques" collègues et un boulot qui lui plait. Lui, par contre n'a pas de famille à qui se confiait et s'en mort un peu les doigt lorsqu'il est dans une mauvaise passe. Il serait trop facile de l'atteindre par l'intermédiaire d'une femme ou enfant et donc de l'affaiblir psychologiquement. Un pirate a utilisé cette méthode comme son ancien maître, Zephyr. Qu'est-il devenu ? D'après certaines rumeurs, il serait devenu un pirate, mais peu m'importe pour l'instant.

Il reste immobile quelque sminutes puis finit par s'avancer lentement les mains dans les poches avant de se jeter sur son fauteuil d'amiral, tout en pensant à sa futur soirée, qu'il pensera seul comme d'habitude, comme chaque année depuis son départ dans la marine. Il ira sur une île voisine, boira à en perdre la tête et finira par revenir ivre au Quartier Général. Un souvenir refait surface tandis qu'un immense sourire se peint sur ses lèvres.

**_Flash Back_**

La tête lui tourne tandis que le bateau transporteur qu'il a prit tangue dangereusement de droite à gauche, manquant à plusieurs reprises de le faire trébucher. Quel souvenir mémorable cette fête ! La meilleure qu'il n'aie jamais connu depuis qu'il est amiral pour Sengoku ! D'ailleurs, il a des choses à dire à ce crétin d'amiral en chef et a des envies de meurtres envers THE CHEVRE. Il regarde sa montre, elle indique qu'il est presque 4 heures du matin et le bateau progressivement de MarineFord. Peut être, qu'il aura le temps de faire une petite farce à son supérieur. Son mal de tête ne fait qu'empirer depuis plusieurs minutes et l'empêche de réfléchir convenablement. Il pousse un soupir à rendre l'âme à Doflamingo et à rendre jaloux Garp. Une idée vient alors dans son esprit extrêmement tordu. Il va enlever la chèvre de Sengoku !

Il rit à gorge déployée, surprenant les quelques personnes autour de lui, silencieuses depuis le début de la traversée.

- Dernier arrêt MARINEFORD ! Tout le monde descend ! _crie le conducteur._

Il se précipite sur la porte et court en direction du Quartier Général. En sortant précipitamment, il bouscule une fine silhouette. Il s'arrête et l'aide à se relever.

- Excusez moi, mademoiselle.

- Ce n'est rien, amiral Borsalino.

Il sourit longuement en regardant la fine silhouette assez bien bâtie avant de repartir tranquille.

Il pénètre en silence dans le bâtiment et vérifie que tout le monde dort dans ces chambres respectives. Il arrive devant la porte de son supérieur et entre doucement dans la chambre de son supérieur qui dort dans un sommeil très lourd et bruyant. Sa chèvre l'entend et relève la tête.

- Coucou salle bête ! _Chuchote t-il en agitant du papier journal. _Allez, viens voir tonton Kizaru.

La dite bête le regarde puis se recouche, le laissant pantois et agacé.

- Tant pis ! Ça sera pour une autre fois ! Surveille tes arrières, salle bête !

La bestiole, n'appréciait pas être insultée pousse un cri aigue qui fait remuer son maître.

- Bêêêêêêêêêêê !

Son souffle se coupe un instant, quand il voit Sengoku se retourner et caresser sa chèvre, toujours endormi. Il reprend sa respiration et pars à la vitesse de la lumière de cet endroit lugubre.

Il marche en titubant dans le couloir, sa vue est trouble et il ne sait plus où il est exactement.

- Tiens, la porte de ma chambre. J'ignorais qu'elle était à côté de celle du chef, _bredouille-t-il._

Il ouvre la porte dans un fracas monumental et s'écroule sur le lit, où une forme masculine se dessine déjà.

- Hein ? Qui est dans mon lit ? Dégagez d'mon lit !

La personne se retourne et se retrouve face à face avec … Kuzan

- Borsalino, j'peux savoir ce que tu faits ivre mort sur moi à beugler que je suis dans ton lit dans ta chambre ?

- Bah euh … J'me suis trompé de porte, désolé !

- Et tu as bu combien de verre pour être dans un état pareil ?

Sous le regard de son collègue, Borsalino se met à compte sur ces doigts et finit par dire :

- Une dizaine de coupe de saké, je crois.

Son ami n'a pas le temps de parler quand débarque fou de rage, Sakazuki, Sengoku et Garp très furieux d'avoir était réveillé à 4 heures et demi du matin. Ils s'arrêtent tous devant la scène inhabituelle qui se déroule devant eux. Kuzan, assis les cheveux en bataille avec Borsalino bavant sur le lit sur lui.

- On dérange peut-être ? _dit Garp _

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

L'amiral sourit de son sourire d'imbécile heureux comme à son habitude, avant de se plonger dans la lecture de son courrier. Cela l'ennuie, alors il pose son regard partout sauf sur le courrier. Son regard est attiré vers un mystérieux colis au milieu de son bureau avec une enveloppe posée dessus. Intrigué, il prend la lettre et l'ouvre. Il y découvre alors une lettre avec une écriture très féminine.

« _A l'adresse de l'amiral Kizaru Borsalino,_

_Bonjour Amiral Borsalino,_

_Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré l'année dernière lorsque vous m'avez accidentellement bousculé lors de votre descente du bateau. Soit vous aviez le mal de mal, ce qui est peu probable vu votre profession ou bien, vous étiez très soul. Je penche plutôt pour la deuxième proposition mais enfin ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Chesca et je suis une fille admiratrice de la Marine, surtout de vous ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer un amiral de la Marine aussi tôt ! Je vous écrit cette lettre car il me semble que le 23 novembre, c'est votre anniversaire. Sauf erreur de ma part. Enfin, je me trompe quasiment jamais. Hum, j'ai remarqué que ces dernières années, vous alliez seul vous bourrer jusqu'à la limite du coma, vous savez autant que moi qu'il y a des limites ! Quel drôle d'idée si vous voulez mon avis ! Je ne comprendrais jamais les hommes ! _

_Je vous propose pour cette année de vous divertir de manière plus saine ! Allez, j'en dis pas plus pour l'instant ! Dans le colis, vous trouverez un gâteau acheté pour vous et un cadeau choisis par mes soins ! Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire !_

_Mes salutations distinguées,_

_Chesca_

_PS : PDV à votre bar habituel ! Je vous y retrouverai et on ira faire ce que j'ai prévu. 19h30 sans faute au Chat Argenté. »_

Borsalino cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, retire ses lunettes et les remet pour vérifier, mais la lettre est toujours devant lui et l'invitation aussi. Il reste muet lorsque …

**_Toc Toc Toc_**

- Entrez, la porte est ouverte !

La porte s'ouvre alors sur le chien rouge Sakazuki et le faisan bleu Kuzan, ses deux collègues adorés.

- Sakazuki, Kuzan …. En quoi puis-je vous êtes utiles mes chers compères ?

- En répondant à mes questions, Borsalino. Il y a juste un an de cela, tu as débarqué à 4 heures et demi du matin dans la chambre de l'autre dormeur, et tu as réveillé la moitié du quartier général par la même occasion. Es tu prêt à nous expliquer pourquoi tu étais dans cet état d'ébriété ?

Borsalino se gratte la tête, gêné et ne sachant pas quoi répondre face à cette nouvelle riposte de ses collègues depuis ce fameux jour. Il répond le plus simplement possible :

- Mmmmmh. Disons simplement qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai 55 ans.

- …

- C'ton anniversaire ? _demande Kuzan légèrement embêté de son ignorance_.

- Bonne déduction. D'autres questions ? J'ai du travail et un gâteau à déguster alors si vous voulez bien partir et me laisser seul, cela m'arrangerait.

Les deux compères firent demi tour dans un silence de mort, s'en voulant d'or et déjà de n'avoir rien à offrir à leur collègue. De la place où je me trouve, je vois l'auréole de dépression qui plane au dessus d'eux tel la mort au dessus de sa victime. Vilaine Perona qui est passé par là ! ^^

L'amiral vêtu de jaune déballe alors son colis, en sort la boite contenant le fraisier et mon petit paquet emballé par mes soins.

- Ahem. Quelle drôle de manière d'envoyer balader vos collègues, Borsalino-sama.

Le concerné relève précipitamment la tête et croise mes yeux bleus le regardant avec un air enjôleur. Il se lève et me regarde fixement, assise dans le canapé en face de son bureau. Je le sens très hésitant.

- Hum. Je suppose que tu es Chesca, l'expéditrice de cela.

- Vous supposez bien.

- Juste une question si tu le permets. Comment as-tu réussi à pénétrer dans le Quartier Général de la Marine sans te faire attraper ?

- Par le même moyen par lequel, j'ai déposé ce parquet sur votre bureau et comme la fois où je suis venue vous observer dormir. J'ignorais par ailleurs que vous possédiez un mouchoir pour vous endormir.

Son visage devient alors rouge pivoine, tel le costume de Sakazuki en m'entendant dire que je l'avais espionné lors de son sommeil. Je me relève en m'étirant à la manière d'un chat, m'approche de lui de lui en contournant le bureau et m'assois juste devant lui sur le bord de son bureau. Nous nous échangeons des regards de différentes natures, passant de l'incompréhension à la provocation.

- Bon, vous l'ouvrez mon cadeau ou on attend la fin du monde par les pirates ?

Il semble réagir lorsque que je passe ma main devant ses yeux. Il prend le paquet de mes mains, qui celles-ci se frôlent un court instant. Un étrange courant électrique nous traverse tous les deux, simultanément provoquant une légère accélération de notre rythme cardiaque. Je retire ma main comme si je m'étais brûlé à son contact.

- Vous avez senti ?

- Oui. J'ai comme une impression que le courant passe bien entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Je tape violemment ma tête contre ma main, m'empêchant d'éclater de rire devant ce drôle de personnage et de son humour si particulier.

- C'était juste …. **MAGNIFIQUEMENT** placé ce jeu de mot !

- Merci, miss. Je suis sans doute le deuxième amiral le plus cool sur les trois.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Il baisse alors les yeux et se concentre sur mon mystérieux cadeau, dont il déchire prestement et soigneusement la papier pour en retirer …

**# Roulement de tambours #**

_UNE MAGNIFIQUE PELUCHE DE PIKACHU !_

Je souris machiavéliquement en voyant l'air incrédule de l'amiral jaune et son suspect haussement de sourcils.

- Hihihi ! Pardon ! Je vous présente Pikachu. Chez moi, on raconte que Pikachu ale pouvoir de contrôler la foudre et les éclairs. Alors, j'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir d'avoir un petit compagnon tout jaune et qui possède un pouvoir ressemblant au vôtre. Mignon n'est-ce pas ?

(_Je précise pour les lecteurs que la peluche est dédicacée par Mathieu Sommet_)

Il sourit attendri par cet élan d'affection que je lui porte alors que nous nous connaissons à peine depuis quelques minutes.

- C'est très gentil à toi, Chesca.

- Inutile de me remercier, Borsalino ! Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial alors .. partons immédiatement fêter votre 55ème anniversaire.

- Avec joie.

Il se lève avec douceur et se dirige avec la porte. Je m'interpose direct.

- Vous comptez sortir comme ça ?

- Bien sûr. Où est le problème ?

- Vous êtes trop reconnaissable par votre costume ! Il faut changer parfois ! Heureusement que j'ai pris des fringues de mon grand frère !

Je sors alors de mon sac à main, précieusement dissimulé, une chemise blanche, une veste noire et un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes noires. Mmmmmh ! Je l'imagine déjà en gangster tel le patron pervers dans #Salut Les Geeks ! Il sera une pure bombe ! Mon nez explose alors dans un jet de sang, provocant l'incrédulité chez l'amiral.

- Ahem, je te laisse te changer ! Moi … j'vais soigner mon nez ! A toute de suite !

Raaaaaw ! Mauvaise idée de le voir dans ma tête avec ses vêtements mais c'est si tentant ! Il a du me prendre pour une perverse sur le coup ou une folle, ou les deux !

Je pars en courant du bureau et me dirige vers les toilettes. Personne en vue. Je me pose devant le miroir et le résultat est effroyable : du sang coule de mon nez en abondance. Je tente désespérément d'arrêter l'hémorragie avec du papier mais je n'y arrive pas. J'entends la porte grincé et tombe nez à nez avec … Akainu, le chien rouge.

Gloups. S'il est aussi cruel que dans le manga, je risque fort de mourir dans la minute qui suit. Maman ! Ses yeux bruns se posent sur moi et me dévisagent sans un mot. Il est debout, la chemise entrouverte laissant à ma vue, le magnifique tatouage sur son épaule gauche. Il représente une sorte de rayures avec des fleurs roses tel un arbre. C'es vrai qu'il adore faire du jardinage notre Sakazuki *-* !

- Joli tatouage que vous avez. Ça a du être douloureux, non ?

- Je ne connais pas la douleur. Et qui êtes vous ?

- Chesca, une amie de votre collègue Borsalino. Je vous le kidnappe une journée entière.

Visiblement, il n'a pas compris ma phrase car il transforme son poing en magma tout en se dirigeant vers moi. Je panique immédiatement.

- A…Attendez ! Vous m'avez mal compris ! Il est constant ! Il vient vers moi pour se divertir un peu et évitez qu'il ne fasse comme les autres années ! S'il Vous Plait me tuez pas !

Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant, mais m'attrape avec son autre main.

- Tu restes un intrus ici. Tu mérites amplement la mort pour avoir pénétrer à Marineford sans autorisation !

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je tente sans succès de me libérer de sa poigne. Je veux pas mourir, pas maintenant pas si jeune !

- Ohhhh ! Sakazuki, peux-tu relâcher Chesca ?

- Borsalino, tu tombes à pic, !

Sakazuki se retourne et se trouve face à Borsalino, tout sourire disparut avec les vêtements précédemment donnés. Sous le choc, mon agresseur me lâche et je disparaît aussitôt derrière mon gangster préféré.

- Bien. Bonne journée Sakazuki-sama.

Borsalino me pousse vers l'avant et je déguerpis sans regard en arrière vers le chien rouge.

- On dirait bien que tu as un don pour t'attitrer des ennuis.

- Grrrrrrrr

- Tiens, j'ai une faveur à te demander ?

- Mmh.

- J'aimerais te présenter quelques collègues.

- Argggl ! Euh, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Ils ont sûrement autre chose à faire !

- J'insiste !

Il m'attrape par la taille et me transporte comme un sac à patates dans les couloirs. Je hurle à m'en tuer mes poumons, attirant quelques soldats.

- Quoi ! Vous voulez ma photo les blaireaux ?

- Voyons Chesca ! _Me rouspète gentiment Borsalino_. Tiens toi tranquille !

- Va te cuire un œuf ! T'es pas mon père !

Nous arrivons devant une porte qu'il ouvre de sa main valide, et entrons dans un bureau plutôt gigantesque où se trouve différents personnages, trop connu à mon goût.

- Lâche moi, espèce de ... de …

- En manque d'insultes, Miss ?

- D'ASPERGE GÉANTE !

Il ricane doucement sous le regard collectif outré de Garp et Aokiji, qui discutait de la météo.

- Tu nous amène quoi aujourd'hui ? _ricana le vieux marine, Monkey D Garp_

- Une connaissance à fort caractère.

- T'sais qu'elle te dit ?

- Des choses qui ne conviennent pas à une femme.

- Exactement.

Il me dépose doucement au sol tandis que Aokiji me détaille d'un œil un peu trop pervers.

- T'a bien fini de me mater ?

- J'ai jamais vu une fille aussi bien gaulée comme toi. T'es libre ce soir ?

- Nàà ! J'suis avec Borsalino-sama ! _riposte – je en lui tirant la langue._

- Je vous présente Chesca, connaissance qui est gentiment venu me souhaiter un bon anniversaire et qui m'invite à sortir un peu. Ça me changera un peu.

- Enchantée gamine, _dit Garp en engouffrant un 5ème gâteau dans sa bouche._

Je m'incline respectueusement devant ces deux hommes.

- Nous allons y aller, Borsalino-sama.

- En route !

Je fais un dernier signe à ces deux collègues avant de suivre à la trace le sosie craché du patron dans #Salut les Geeks. Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je ne vois pas qu'il s'est arrêté, je le percute en plein fouet.

- Oups. Pardon, j'étais ailleurs.

- J'ai vu ça.

Il me fait son sourire d'imbécile heureux qu'il sort à tout le monde, tout le temps et quelque soit la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.

Oh, je suis mort.

Oh, je vois une femme nue.

Oh, Sakazuki est mort.

Oh, j'ai une érection.

Oh, j'ai perdu mon pantalon.

Oh, j'ai envie de fumer.

Oh, Boa Hancock se marie avec Monkey D Luffy.

Oh, Barbe Blanche est amoureux.

Etc …

Nous prenons notre ticket pour aller jusqu'à l'île de Sabaody, où j'avais prévu d'aller dans des parcs d'attraction, de visiter un peu l'archipel et plein d'autres choses excitantes. J'espère sincèrement que ça lui plaira. Le voyage se passe sans encombre malgré le fait que quelques personnes nous dévisagent, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il voyait. Mouahaha ! Son déguisement fait de l'effet à ce que je vois. En même temps, la chemise lui moule parfaitement le torse ainsi que le pantalon. Certaines femmes le regardent d'un peu trop près à mon goût et ça il remarque bien que ça me plait pas. Il s'approche de moi et passe son bras autour de mes épaules avant de souffler dans mes oreilles.

- Ohh ! Serais-tu jalouse Chesca-shan ?

Mes joues s'engouffrent de rouges et je cache son visage dans son cou.

- Borsalino ! Je tiens beaucoup à toi et, fais moi confiance ces femmes sont mauvaises.

Il m'ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux, et d'un unique geste, il fait comprendre aux pimbêches qu'il n'est pas disponible …

Il se penche vers moi, et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis plus que surprise mais je ne me retire pas, au contraire … j'approfondis le baiser et le fait durer. Du coin de l'œil, je vois l'une des pimbêches, devenir rouges de rage et s'avancer vers nous. Elle nous écarte brutalement l'un de l'autre et s'attaque à moi par un coup de pied placé dans l'estomac.

Je vole à travers la pièce et m'écrase contre un mur … Des cris stridents se font entendre mais je suis déconnecté de la réalité. Une lumière apparaît devant moi et tente de me réveiller.

- J'ai mal …

- Tu … ….. ….. end ? …..ca ? C'est …. No !

Ma vue devient plus claire et je vois Borsalino à travers les lunettes de soleil, soucieux.

- Ca va ? Tu as fait un sacré vol plané.

- Ca va, je te promets. Ou est-elle ?

- Ohhh. J'ai balancé la pimbêche du bateau si tu veux savoir.

- Une bonne claque aurait suffit.

- Archipel Sabaody, _crie le conducteur à travers des enceintes._

Borsalino me tend sa main que j'attrape avec souplesse. Nous descendons main dans la main du bateau et nous nous dirigeons à présent vers le parc d'attraction de l'archipel. Je paie les deux tickets d'entrée tandis qu'il regarde avec émerveillement les différents manèges à notre disposition. Je souris devant ce grand enfant qui n'a jamais connu ce genre de chose.

**Quelques heures après …**

Je m'assois épuisée par cette course folle sur les manèges avec Borsalino dont le sens commun de l'amusement s'est progressivement éveillé. Je ferme les yeux, repensant à ce merveilleux après midi passé en sa compagnie. Personne ne l'a reconnu avec son déguisement de gangster sexy. J'ouvre les yeux, il se trouve devant moi, une barbe à papa à la main me regardant fixement.

- Fatiguée ?

- Un peu oui.

- Nous allons rentrée alors, _dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde._

- Que si tu t'es assez amusé.

- J'ai eu ma dose ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord ! Nous pouvons y aller.

- Mademoiselle, accepteriez vous que je vous transporte ? Vous semblez à bout de forces.

- Avec joie, monsieur. Direction Marineford s'il vous plait.

- C'est parti !

Il se prit alors dans ses immenses bras et courut en direction du port. Je ne vis pas la suite, car mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, bercés par la voix de la mer mélangées avec celle de mon amant.

**XxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

J'ai chaud.

Je me tourne dans un sens, des bras m'enlacent. Je me souris. Qui est-ce ? Ai-je bu ? Suis-je dans le lit d'un inconnu ? J'ouvre les yeux et vois deux magnifiques yeux bruns qui m'observent enjôleur et tendre : Borsalino !

- Bonjour, petit ange.

- Coucou … Tiens, Pikachu est avec nous.

- Il me dérange, allez _OUST_ Pika.

Ce fut sous mes yeux ébahis que Pikachu apprit à voler par Maître Borsalino.

- Hey ! D'où tu maltraites mon cadeau *-* ?

- C'était un obstacle entre nous !

- Oui bien sûr ! Puis-je ?

- Je n'attends que ça …

Je m'approche doucement de lui et me colle contre son torse, si parfaitement musclé et touffu comme je les aime.

- C'est mignon, c'est tout poilu !

- T'arrêtes un peu de me chatouiller ?

- Monsieur est chatouilleur ? A L'ATTAQUE !

- Oh oh !

Je lui saute dessus et commence à le chatouiller de partout. Il gesticule de droite à gauche pour essayer de m'éloigner de lui et d'échapper à la torture que je lui infligeais. MOUAHAHAHA ! _(Notez ce détail, il pourrait être important si vous le croisez et que vous êtes un pirate ^^!)_

- Tu l'auras voulu, petit ange, _dit-il._

Il m'attrapa par les bras, et inversa les rôles. Je fus secoué de rire par les chatouillis.

- Non non ! Pitié je le ferais pluuus !

- Non non non !

Je fus mise dos sur le lit à pleurer de rire, sous les assauts de chatouilles de mon amant. Lui, au dessus, moi en dessous. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur … Sakazuki, Kuzan, Sengoku et Garp.

Borsalino attrape la couverture et me cache en dessous. C'est sûr, il volait éviter que ces collègues se rincent l'œil sur moi. Je portais un leger tee-shirt avec un mini-short, de la lingerie finie si vous voyez le truc. Lui, était torse nu avec un boxer noir, très élégant.

- Borsalino, tu caches quelqu'un ?

- Que puis-je répondre ? Oui.

- Qui ? _Tonne Sengoku_

- Ne s'agirait-il pas de Chesca, la demoiselle que tu nous as présenté hier, _demande Kuzan._

- Oui, c'est moi.

Tous les regards se posent sur moi, debout la veste d'amiral sur le dos me couvrant intégralement.

- J'allais partir de toute façon. Je ne vais pas inquiéter plus que ça, mes amis qui m'attendent sûrement à mon village natal.

Je m'étire longuement sous les regards médusés de toute l'assistance avant de prendre congé.

- Je fais une promesse par contre. Juste une.

- Et … ? demande Sengoku

- Je fais la promesse solennelle de revenir. Mais, je changerai sûrement de nom ou de spécialité. Allez, je vous laisse les mouettes bleues qui volent et nagent au gré des vents ! Quelle poétesse, que je suis ! Ah !

Je partis alors en courant, habillé d'un simple tee-shirt noir, un mini panta-court et de la veste de mon amant.

- Rattrapez cette gamine ! Elle a volé une cape officiel de la Marine !

Je ris moi-même de ma bétise avant de sauter dans le premier bateau à ma disposition.

- Tenez de l'argent pour que vous partiez immédiatement !

- Mais mademoiselle ….

- MAINTENANT ! EXÉCUTION !

- D'accord, ne vous énervez pas !

Le bateau démarre et part sur la mer déchaînée de Grand Line. Je vois sur le port mon amant avec ces collègues, pour la plupart furieux que je leur est échappé. J'apparais sur le bord du bord et souris face à leurs mines déconfites.

- ALLEZ PERDER PAS VOTRS SOURIRE ! VOUS M'AUREZ UNE AUTRE FOIS ! QUAND ON SE CROISERA, JE SERAI PUISSANTE ET JE DEVIENDRAI … UN CORSAIRE !

Je vois leurs mâchoires tomber au sol, les unes après les autres après cet aveu de fin. Je regarde Borsalino, une dernière fois et crie une dernière fois vers lui :

- UNE DERNIERE CHOSE : BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE BORSALINO-SAMA !

Je m'incline alors devant eux, avant de me relever et de repartir à l'intérieur du bateau, avec un merveilleux souvenir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

_J'espère que ça vous aura plus ... Je mets à présent une liste des personnages ..._

_Marine : Aokiji / Akainu / Sengoku / Garp / Smoker / Tashigi / Tsuru / Momonga / Zephyr_

_Pirate : Luffy / Nami / Robin / Zoro / Brook / Chooper / Franky / Sanji / Usopp / Shanks / Boa Hancock / Mihawk / Kuma / Ace / Marco / Vista / Barbe Blanche_

_Si vous en avez d'autres, proposez ! Je verrais si je peux le faire ! Merci !_

_Une p'tite review ? :D_


	3. Transition n1

**Transition numéro 1 :**

Assise confortablement dans un fauteuil dans le bistro du bateau, je lis le journal dans lequel figure un article parlant de l'accident à Marineford dont je suis l'auteur.

« D'après nos correspondants à Marineford, une jeune femme d'environ la vingtaine s'est introduite pas plus tard qu'hier dans la prestigieuse base et a corrompu l'un des trois amiraux de la Marine. L'amiral en Chef Sengoku n'en a pas dit plus à ce sujet et l'identité de la demoiselle en question reste vague selon eux.

D'après certains soldats, elle est de taille moyenne d'environ 1 m 70, de longs cheveux blonds vénitien, et elle a semble t-il dérobé la cape de l'amiral Kizaru en personne. Des questions se posent alors : s'agirait-il de l'amiral Kizaru qui a été lâchement corrompu par cette pirate ? L'amiral a néanmoins refusé de répondre à nos questions et à celle de son supérieur hiérarchique. Nous l'avions abordé lors que l'amiral est sorti pour regarder les recrues s'entrainaient. En voici un court extrait de notre discution.

_« Amiral Kizaru, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions au sujet de la pirate. Avez-vous quelques minutes à nous accorder ?_

- _Peut-être, nous as t-il répondu avec une lenteur exagérée_

_Il venait de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil violet et doré au bord du terrain et, tenait dans ces mains, une tasse avec l'inscription : Je suis lent d'esprit, mais au pire : Je t'emmerde !_

_- Amiral Kizaru, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur cette fille ? Que vous a-t-elle fait ?_

_Il prit lentement sa tasse et la but lentement en nous regardant dans les yeux._

_- Visiblement, je n'ai pas été suffisamment clair. Je ne veux pas qu'on me parle de cela._

_Cette fois, il y avait de la colère lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase. Nous sommes resté silencieux tandis que l'amiral se leva et partit à la vitesse de la lumière. Nous n'avons pas plus incité et nous sommes parti. »_

Bien heureusement pour lui, il ne sera pas retiré de sa fonction d'amiral.

L'amiral Akainu a publiquement annoncé que cette intruse se nommait Chesca et qu'une photo assez nette a été tirée d'elle. Un avis de recherche sera mis avec le journal. Dès que nous en serons plus sur cette criminelle, nous vous le ferons parvenir »

Je regarde alors l'avis de recherche sur la page opposé à celle de l'article. Une prime de 80 millions m'est déjà attribuée.

- Zut ! Et moi qui voulais rester anonyme pour le moment. Je crois bien que mon plan A tombe à l'eau. Sur la photo, je souris allègrement et un air détaché peint sur le visage. Ca risque d'attirer des coureurs de jupons plus que des chasseurs de prime cette affiche.

**_Chesca, la femme de l'ombre_**

Pourquoi de l'ombre ? Je passe inaperçue quand je ne fais pas la folle bien évidement mais, c'est vrai que je suis facilement reconnaissable. C'est Sakazuki qui a vendu le plus gros de la mèche, sacré coquin de magma jaloux ! Je referme le journal et le lance au barman.

- Merci pour le tuyau Tommy !

Tommy, c'est le mec qui m'a conduit avec son vieux bateaux de Marinefor jusqu'à l'île la plus proche dont j'ignore encore le nom. Oui, celui sur lequel j'ai hurlé dessus, c'est le même.

Je sors en sifflant du bar et sors discrètement mon téléphone portable afin de connaître le nom de ma prochaine victime :

**_Marco Le Phénix_**

XxxXxXxXxXxXx

Victime après Marco, sera ... DAM DAM DAM ... Smoker et ensuite Zoro.

Je varie entre Pirate et Marine. Vous pourrez ensuite me donner d'autres nom !

Merci et Review :) !


	4. Marco Le Phénix

**Chapitre 2 : Marco le Phénix.**

_Fiche d'identité :_

Nom : Marco

Surnom : Marco Le Phénix

Age : Inconnu

Occupation : Commandant de la Première Division de l'Equipage de Barbe Blanche

Anniversaire : 5 octobre

Fruit du Démon : Tori Tori no Mi Modèle Phénix de Type Zoan Mythique

Prime : 600.000.000 de Berry

« Akainu, toi tu veux tuer Luffy au plus vite pour le danger qu'il représente et nous, nous voulons à tout prix l'empêcher de se faire tuer car il est nôtre meilleur atout. Les deux raisons se valent, tu ne crois pas »

**_- Marco le Phénix à l'amiral Akainu à Marineford (Episode 487)_**

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Je sors discrètement mon portable pour envoyer un message à une revieuweuse que Marco va être servi pour son anniversaire. Comment procéder pour ce personnage ?

Il va m'être difficile de :

1 – Trouver l'équipage de Barbe Blanche

2 – D'approcher le bateau du capitaine, le Moby Dick

3 – Encore plus de Marco qui est le second de Barbe Blanche et donc un homme très puissant

4 – De parler avec Barbe Blanche sans avoir une gourde remplie d'alcool

5 – De le convaincre de faire la teuf en l'honneur de son fils, vu que je suis une totale inconnue.

Me voilà dont bien avancée dans cette pénible affaire. J'ai la Marine à mes trousses à cause d'une vulgaire prime de 80 millions ! Nàn mais allo quoi ! Qu'ils aillent chercher du plus lourd au lieu de s'occuper à une jeune fille comme moi qui ne sait rien faire ! Zut !

Je range mon telephone dans une poche intérieur de ma veste et marche tout en réfléchissant au comment réussir ma dure mission.

**_Tiilt !_**

Il me faut d'abord un marine que je peux pigeonner facilement où savoir où se trouve l'équipage au moment même où je parle. Bien évidement, il ne doit pas savoir que je possède une prime sinon, il va m'attraper une fois que j'ai le dos tourné.

Je continue de marcher en ligne droite, un sac sur le dos contenant la cape de l'amiral jaune. Faudrait pet' que je la rende. Ca serait déjà une bonne chose et les marines arrêteraient peut être de me pourchasser comme un morceau de viande. Une odeur sucrée vient se frotter à mes douces narines, je fais demi-tour et suis cette merveilleuse odeur. Une boulangerie spécialisée dans les pâtisseries vient juste d'ouvrir ses portes.

Première chose à faire : Acheter un gâteau pour Marco ainsi qu'une quantité non négligeable d'alcool fort.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Je sors de la boulangerie, différentes pâtisseries dans mon sac et une barbe à papa dans a main gauche. Fraise et citron, mes saveurs préférées !

Tandis que je continue tranquillement mon chemin, plusieurs personnes me dévisagent avec de gros yeux ronds.

- Quoi ! Vous voulez ma photo bande de primates ! Vous z'aurez pas ma bare à papa, nàà !

Je me barre en courant avant qu'ils aient compris le sens exact de ma phrase.

Je suis aussi gamine que Luffy au Chapeau de Paille et aussi rusée que Nico Robin.

Mouhahahahahahahaha !

Je marche dans la rue, mangeant ma sucrerie tout en regardant les vitrines quand, j'aperçois le port où s'amarrent les navires de la Marine. J'observe les soldats s'activer à prendre de très lourdes caisses sur leurs dos. Aucun vice-amiral ou contre-amiral en vue pour veiller sur la sécurité des soldats. Une idée juste tordue vient de germer dans mon esprit, plus tordu que jamais en ce beau jour. J'espère que la personne en charger d'eux est la personne que je pense … !

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, miss ? _me demande une ombre géante derrière moi._

Cette voix … S'agirait-il de _lui_ ?

Je me retourne vers cette dite personne, portant un costard ressemblant à celui de l'amiral Kizaru mais en rayure blanche et violette. Je suis dans un premier temps impressionné par sa carrure avant de me reprendre et de formuler une réponse à peu près correcte.

- Euuuuuuh … Non. Je cherchais juste un haut gradé de la Marine afin de l'interviewer.

Son expression change immédiatement pour passer d'un visage sévère à intrigué ou voire intéressé. Oui mon petit pigeon ! Viens manger dans la main que je te tends !

Il m'observe sans rien dire, tout en caressant sa moustache. Dit oui, bordel de dieu !

- C'est d'accord ! Mais permettez moi d'émettre un doute sur votre crédibilité sur le fait que vous tenez une sucrerie rose dans les mains.

Je me mords la langue de rage ! Raaw, il cherche la petite bête avec moi !

- C'est juste un caprice.

Je finis de la manger puis jette dans une poubelle le manche. Je prends ensuite de quoi écrire avant de le regarder à nouveau en tendant ma main.

- Je m'appelle Shell, et vous ?

- Je suis le vice-amiral Momonga du QG, _dit-il en me serrant la main._

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, vice-amiral. Pouvez vous nous parler de votre votre quotidienne en tant que soldat de l'organisation de la MARINE, de vos collègues et des pirates que vous avez rencontrés récemment.

Il rougit légèrement et prend une pause assez féminine … Il ondule le bassin d'une façon juste perverse … Je me mords intensément la lèvre afin de retenir l'éclat de rire qui menace de sortir à mon plus grand regret.

D'après ses dires, il s'entend très bien avec l'ensemble des hauts gradés qu'il a rencontré jusqu'à présent et se préoccupe essentiellement de ses hommes. Ses supérieurs appliquent une justice qu'il juge en bien uniquement. Il mène toujours ses missions à bien, n'abandonne pas face à un ennemi et possède une justice qui lui est propre. Il me raconte qu'il a même rencontré les pirates de Barbe Blanche sur la dernière île où il est passé. Je suis tellement intéressée par les propos du marine que je ne vois pas un juene soldat qui s'approche de nous, et stoppe son supérieur dans sa tirade.

- Vice amiral Momonga, nous avons fini d'embarquer les vivres.

- D'accord, nous allons partir.

Le soldat s'éloigne avant de m'avoir longuement dévisagé. Il semblerait que je sois reconnue mais, bizarrement il n'a rien dit.

- Je crois que ce sera tout pour le moment. Merci de m'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps, vice amiral.

- Ce n'est rien, miss.

- Je rédigerai un article et je l'enverrai à la rédaction du journal « La Marine et Grand Line ».

Il hoche la tête puis s'éloigne sans m'avoir adressé un petit signe de la main comme au revoir. Monsieur n'aime pas dire au revoir au gens. Je m'empresse de ranger mes affaires et d'acheter un billet pour l'île suivante. Je monte sur une navette e observe Momonga, désormais entouré de ses hommes, profondément choqués. La navette part tandis que j'entends Momonga au loin.

- Q…Q…QUOI ?!

Ah, il connaît désormais m véritable identité et il est fou de rage. Momonga se retourne vert de rage et nos regards se croisent. Très très furax le violet !

- Chesca, la femme de l'ombre ! REVIENS ICI !

- Hey ! Je vous promets d'écrire cet article si vous me laissez filer !

- …

- La navette est déjà hors d'atteinte alors ! Abandonnez ! Nous nous retrouverons !

Son regard sévère me fixe durement alors je continue de rire aux éclats devant sa tête.

- Passez le bonjour à vos collègues de ma part !

Puis, une forte averse s'abattit sur nous, coupant définitivement notre discussion.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Le trajet a été d'une monotonie épuisante. Rien à faire ni à commenter. L'ennui total !

Enfin, je suis enfin arrivé sur l'île où les pirates de Barbe Blanche ont été vu pour la dernière fois. Avec de la chance, ils sont toujours là. Il fait nuit quand je pose le pied sur l'île en question.

Première observation : il y a beaucoup de verdure.

Très efficace pour semer des marines trop ambitieux dans cette épaisse jungle. Je suis un long sentier qui mène visiblement à la ville, vu la lumière qu'elle dégage à l'autre bout de l'île.

Deuxième observation : un drapeau avec l'emblème de Barbe Blanche vole au milieu d'une grande place et les gens sont en train de danser et faire la fête sur cette même place.

Aucun danger ne s'annonce mais restons sur nos gardes au cas où. Je m'avance vers cette foule en délire total et regarde s'il y aurait pas des membres de l'équipage que je recherche.

J'arrête un petit garçon en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule, avant de me mettre à sa hauteur.

- Salut petit bonhomme ! Dis moi, pourquoi faites vous la fête ?

- On fait la fête parce que des gentils sont venus nous aider à vaincre des méchants et que les hommes en blancs ils ont rien fait !

- Je vois, merci.

Je lui donne un billet et le laisse filer. Je me fais un chemin parmi la foule. Un homme m'attrape subitement par le bras et me colle à lui. Il pue l'alcool à plein nez, j'en suis écoeurée.

- Alors poupée ! On est seule en ce soir de fête générale ?

Sa main trop baladeuse me caresse la colonne vertébrale et commence à descendre vers mon arrière train. Je lui siffle au visage, très mécontente.

- Lâchez moi immédiatement, espèce de rustre !

- Fais pas ta coincée, chérie !

- Cette demoiselle t'a gentiment demandé de la lâcher, _dit une voix suave._

L'home ivre se retourne pour se battre, ouvre de grands yeux en voyant mon sauveur et détalle comme un lapin, la queue entre les jambes.

- Merci !

- Vista

Je lève les yeux et fais face à Vista « A la lame fleurie », le commandant de la 5ème division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Je ne vais pas vous le décrire, vous savez comme moi qu'il est un beau mec et parfait en tout point.

- Tu es Chesca, la femme de l'ombre recherchée pour 80 millions de berry.

Je hausse un sourcil, comment a- t – il fait pour me reconnaître alors qu'il fait nuit noire.

- En effet, c'est moi.

- Mon capitaine souhaite te rencontrer.

OMG ! Le coup de chance tant attendu par mon destin.

- Je vous suis alors, pourquoi opposer une résistance.

- Bien.

Il m'entraîne donc dans les bois, vers une lumière au loin.

- HALTE ! Qui va là ?

- Baisse ton arme Doma !

- Ah Vista ! Qui est cette demoiselle ?

- La jeune fille qui a pénétré à Marineford il y a quelques jours.

Doma hoche la tête et s'écarte, nous laissant passer sur le sentier de terre.

- Où allons nous exactement ?

- Voir Père sur le bateau.

- Pourquoi faire ? J'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire !

- Modeste en plus, _ricane Vista_

Nous apercevons à présent le seul et l'unique : le Moby Dick. Le célèbre bateau de Barbe Blanche à la tête d'une baleine, d'où son nom.

- Waaaw ! Le navire est juste gigantesque !

- Père est l'un des quatre empereurs alors, le bateau doit être le top du top !

Je suis si près de mon but à présent ! La joie et l'excitation commencent à se faire ressentir en moi. Limite si je ne sautille pas sur place.

- Nous y voilà ! Thatch, abaisse la parelle s'il te plait !

Silence

- Un problème ?

- Non, on va faire autrement.

Il se tourne vers moi, et m'attrape subitement pour me mettre dans ses bras et de faire un magnifique saut avant t'atterrir en douceur sur le pont.

Il me repose à terre tandis que des éclats de rire graves nous parviennent.

- Encore perdu Thatch ! Tu vas faire toutes les corvées de ma division !

Vista me fait signe de venir avec lui en direction de ces drôles de personnages ui rigolent et jouent à ce qui me semble, être du poker.

- Père, je suis de retour, _dit Vista à un homme de grande taille, dissimulé dans l'ombre._

- Alors fils. Dis moi pourquoi tu es là. Tu ne serais pas revenu si tôt si tu n'avais pas quelques chose à me dire.

- En effet, j'ai croisé par hasard une jeune femme qui fait beaucoup parler d'elle en ce moment.

- Gurararararara ! Qu'elle approche !

- Quelle belle demoiselles, _crie le dénommé Thatch._

Vista s'écarte et va se placer au côté de ses camarades, maintenant silencieux. Ils sont aux nombres de 5 et me sont tous connus :

- Diamond Joz avec ses larges épaules et sa taille impressionnante

- Thatch, habillé de sa tenue de cuisiner

- Izou, le travesti de l'équipage avec son kimono rose

- Potgas D Ace, l'allumette narcoleptique

- Et enfin, Marco le Phénix avec son immense tatouage sur son torse à l'image de son capitaine.

Je regarde maintenant leur capitaine, assis dans un fauteuil adapté à sa taille. Barbe Blanche, dit Edward Newgate de son vrai nom.

Je n'ose pas prendre la parole avant lui, l'homme le plus fort du monde et l'un des 4 empereurs des mers !

- Alors, comme ça une gamine tel que toi as réussi à entrer à Marineford sans se faire prendre.

- Oui, et comme vous le savez surêment, je m'appelle Chesca.

Il me sourit tel mon père qui se veut rassurant après un cauchemar des plus atroces.

- Gurararararara ! Allons discuter dans ma cabine, veux-tu.

- Je ne peux rien vous refuser.

Barbe Blanche se lève et m'attrape par le col pour m'entraîner dans les ombres couloirs du Moby Dick sous le rire collectif de ses fils.

- Hey ! Je suis pas un jouet à ce que je sache !

Nous entrons à présent dans une cabine aux dimensions incroyables, qui semble être la sienne vu la taille les meubles qui s'y trouvent. Il se pose sur le bord du lit et s'assois au milieu de celui-ci face à moi.

- Gamine, si tu as fait tout ce chemin c'est que tu as à me parler.

Je hoche la tête positivement la tête et commence à lui expliquer le pourquoi et comment je suis ici. Il reste silencieux t ne me coupe pas une seule fois la parole.

Normal, lui c'est un homme respectable !

- Guraraararaa ! Tu me plais beaucoup ! Tu as un courage qui est digne d'être du D.

Un doute m'envahit progressivement. Et s'il disait non au final ? Va-t-il me foutre une raclée comme il l'a fait si souvent avec Ace ?

L'homme le plus fort du monde me regarde avec des yeux qui ne trompent pas sur ces intentions.

- J'accepte ta requête

Je me détends aussitôt. Ca aurait dur mais j'y suis quand même parvenu.

- Merci

- Ce n'est rien mon enfant.

- J'ai apporté pour Marco, un gâteau mais j'ignore ce qu'il pourrait lui faire plaisir en cadeau. Vous n'auriez pas une petite idée ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Fait preuve d'imagination et surprend moi à nouveau !

Barbe Blanche m'a lancé un défi ? Il est sérieux ? Waaaw ^-^

- Bien. Combien de temps restez vous sur cette île ?

- Encore une bonne semaine. Le temps pour mes hommes de se reposer.

- D'accord. Merci pour m'avoir reçu.

- Gurararara ! En échange, veux-tu devenir ma première fille ?

Il me tend alors sa main comme il l'avait fait avec Ace.

- Maiis ! Je e sais ni me battre ni me défendre !

Il balaye mes excuses d'un mouvement de main.

- On t'apprendra gamine ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !

- Pourquoi pas après tout …

- Je l'annoncerai demain quand l'équipage sera au complet .

Je saute du lit, et commence à partir.

- Bonne nuit Père.

- A toi aussi ta fille !

Je sors de la cabine, rassurée et VIVANTE ! Yatta ! Yatta Yatta !

J'arrive après un quart d'heure à sortir du dédale de couloirs et arrive enfin sur le pont, où jouent joyeusement mes frères.

- Ah te revoilà, _m'interpella Vista_

- Que te voulais Père ? _me demande Joz_

- Rien de bien important.

- Vous restez sur ce bateau belle demoiselle ? _demande Thatch_

Sacré dragueur le cuisto ! Va falloir que je reste sur mes gardes avec toutes les testostérones autour de moi pendant la semaine à venir.

- Oui, je reste avec vous jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, j'espère. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser messieurs, je vais faire un tour en ville.

- Avant, prend ça !

Marco, silencieux et discret jusque-là me lance un objet que j'attrape par reflexe.

- Un den den mushi ?

- Il est directement lié avec celui de Père. Utilise le en cas d'urgence.

- Merci. Et Thatch, pour information, je ne suis pas disponible !

Je passe par-dessus la rambarde alors qu'un gémissement de frustration est émis par le concerné.

- Pourquoi toutes les filles que je croise me rejettent ? BEEUUH L !

Je me dirige vers la ville où l'ambiance est toujours la même voire plus détendue que tout à l'heure. Les hommes courtisent les femmes et s'en vont dans des hotêls. Et neuf mois après … PAPAOUTAI ! PAPAOUTAI !

Je traverse la foule et pars sur une rue piétonne où s'enchaînement sans répit spectacles et diverses danses de rue. La fête bat son plein en cette heure. Je regarde ma montre qui m'affiche 3 h 50 et dire que la fête n'est pas prête de se finir.

Je continue encore à marcher tandis que certains hommes se sifflent gentiment.

- Hey ! Pourquoi es-tu seule, toi jeune fille ?

Je regarde mon interlocuteur : un jeune garçon d'environ la vingtaine comme moi avec des cheveux blonds et yeux bleus. Mignon mais pas mon genre.

- Parce que l'homme que j'aime n'est pas mon ami, et me cherche activement. Bonne soirée Monsieur.

A ma droite, je vois une magnifique bibliothèque ornée des couleurs bleues et blanches de la Marine. J'y entre et, des étagères plus hautes que des maisons à deux étages me font face

- Waaaaaaaaaa !

- Bonjour mademoiselle ! Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ?

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années vient vers moi, souriant et très accueillant.

- Oui, je cherche un livre portant sur des animaux mythologiques.

- Suivez moi.

Il m'entraîne dans un rayon se situant au fond de la boutique, là où la poussière est ma foi assez courante.

- Voilà ! J'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur !

- Merci.

Il repartit à son bureau vers l'entrée. Je trouve ce bonhomme étrange. J'aurais juré qu'il m'observait avant même que je ne rentre dans son magasin. Enfin ! Ne cherchons pas la petite bête là où il n'y a pas ! J'ouvre des bouquins et les lis en diagonale. Deux d'entre eux attire particulièrement mon attention.

« **Le Phénix à travers les siècles** » et « **Les différents animaux Mythologiques **»

Sue la couverture du premier, on y a représenté 3 phénix de couleurs différentes chacun : un bleu, un orange et un blanc. Le second, lui représente un lion doré ainsi qu'une magnifique licorne blanche avec une crinière arc en ciel. Vous pensez que le Nyan Cat fait parti des mythologiques ? /SBAM/

Pardon, je le referais plus.

Je reviens vers la caisse, les deux livres dans les bras quand j'entends le vieil homme en discussion animée.

- S'il vous plait pour la dixième fois ! Passez moi un de vos supérieurs _! sanglote –t-il_

- Je regrette monsieur mais il n'y a pas urgence !

- J'ai une criminelle de 80 millions de bery dans mon établissement et ce n'est pas URGENT ?

- De qui s'agit-il ?

- Chesca, la femme de l'ombre.

- Ca change tout ! _dit le soldat._ Je vous passe l'amiral en Chef Sengoku tout de suite !

- Merci.

Mon sang se glace … Ce vieux va prévenir le mec à la chèvre de ma position actuelle ! Je m'approche en mode discrète, agenouillée. Je contourne le bureau et me tient derrière lui avant de lui faire part de ma présence.

- Hum. Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Le vieillard susaute et se retourne doucement vers moi !

- PITIE ! NE ME TUEZ PAS ! A L'AIDE !

- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous tuer, noble vieux. Je vais juste t'assommer avant de prendre la fuite.

- Je vous en empêcherai !

- Ah vraiment ?

Je prends mes livres à deux mains et assomme le libraire. Le den den mushi grésille un peu et la tête de l'amiral en Chef Sengoku apparaît.

- Ici l'amiral en Chef Sengoku. Un soldat m'a prévenu que vous aviez la criminelle Chesca dans votre établissement. Quellle est votre position ainsi que la sienne ?

Je regarde le mec, sur le sol puis l'escargot phone qui attend une réponse.

- Je crains qu'il ne puisse pas vous répondre dans l'immédiat, Sengoku Gensui.

Grâce à l'escargot phonr, je vois le visage du Bouddha qui se décompose sous la surprise.

- Par ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que la Marine se trompe lourdement sur mes capacités. Oui j'avoue j'ai réussi à entrer à Marineford mais 80 millions de berry pour ça c'est pas un peu exagéré ? Tout ça pour vous dire.. QUE VOUS NE M'AUREZ JAMAIS VIVANTE OK !

Je raccroche violemment le combiné et m'enfuis en courant de la bibliothèque, mes achats sous le bras.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

J'arrive essoufflée sur le Moby Dick, totalement et étrangement silencieux.

- Tiens, ils sont tous partis se coucher ?

Je regarde encore ma montre : 4 h 25

Je me gratte la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire en vue de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Seule, sur le Moby Dick à une heure très tardive et sans lit.

Que de la joie en perspective ! Des pas lourds se font entendre derrière ma personne.

- Enfin revenue gamine !

- Oui Père. J'ai trouvé un cadeau qui pourrait plaire à Marco.

- Tu me montreras ça demain avec l'équipage. En attendant, viens dormir. Tu tiens à peine debout.

Je baille en me décrochant la mâchoire tandis qu'il me fait signe de le suivre. Nous empruntons un couloir semblable à celui de tout à l'heure, mais nous prenons une autre porte, située avant celle du paternel.

- Voilà l'infirmerie. J'ai discuté avec les infirmières, tu peux choisir le lit qui te convient le plus. Fait de beaux rêve !

Je m'avance dans la pièce et le regarde.

- Merci, merci pour tout !

- Endosse mon symbole et nous serons quitte.

Il referme la porte silencieusement.

Les lits d'infirmerie sont assez grands et semblent être assez solides.

Je me jette sur le premier venu et m'endors aussitôt.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Je me réveille en sursaut. Où suis-je ?

Une salle blanche avec des lits … Infirmerie .

Une mer infinie s'étend derrière la vitre. Un bateau ?

Le Moby Dick …

Mon pouls bat à une vitesse incroyable.

J'ai fait un cauchemar. La scène à Marineford avec la même fin horrible mais … JE SUIS A LA PLACE DE ACE !

C'est trop silencieux, ça me cause pas. Je prend mes deux libres ainsi que mon gâteau et pars en direction du self. J'entends d'ici les rires graves de tous ces hommes qui font l'honneur d'être de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Je passe discrètement la tête afin de regarder ce qui se passe quand le capitaine me fait signe de venir jusqu'à lui. J'entre dans la salle et me fraye difficilement un passage vers le papy à la moustache en forme de croissant.

- Je vois que tu as bien dormi

- Yep.

- Gurarararaa ! Prête à être présentée ?

- Yep !

Barbe Blanche se lève et s'écrie très fort :

- SILEEEEENCE !

Et aussitôt, le silence fut.

Putain, ce mec au niveau respect, j'lui mets 500 sur 20 !

- Fils ! Aujourd'hui, nous avons plusieurs choses à fêter ! D'abord, je souhaite un bon anniversaire à Marco !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Marco, qui était en train de manger une biscotte manqua de s'étouffer quand il entendit son Père.

Les hommes levèrent leurs coupes et trinquèrent joyeusement.

- BON ANNIVERSAIRE MARCO !

Ce dernier, sidéré qu'on ait pensé à lui, ne sait pas quoi faire. Gêné le phénix, on dirait.

- Marco, approche. Chesca approche toi aussi.

Nous nous approchons à la demande de Père.

- Chesca, _me dit le paternel._ La parole est à toi.

Je me tiens devant le Phénix, second du capitaine. Le rouge aux joues, l'un comme l'autre.

- Marco, de la part d'une amie, je t'offre ce gâteau ainsi que ces libres.

- M…m…merci ! _bredouille t- il_

- Pour ma part, je te souhaite aussi un joyeux anniversaire, et ce baiser comme mon unique présent.

Timidement, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, pose mes mains sur ses épaules et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Lorsque je me recule, je m'aperçois qu'il est très rouge.

Ouuuups …

- OUUUUUUUUUHH ! Marco est tout rouge ! _Crient les hommes_

- Du calme mes fils ! _rouspète Barbe Blanche_

- Pardon Père !

- Gurarararara ! Ensuite, nous fêtons un nouveau membre de l'équipage ! Chesca !

**Et là, gros silence ….**

- Ah, j'savais bien que c'était pas une bonne idée …

- Cool, j'vais avoir une petite sœur, _crie Ace qui sort de sa crie de narcolepsie_.

- Ouias ! Santé à notre nouvelle petite sœur !

Ebahie, je les vois tous lever leurs verres, même Marco même Père … Tous !

- Tu sais où tu veux te faire tatouer, _s'enquit Vista_

- Non, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Sinon, je pensais faire un vêtement avec le symbole dessus. J'ai peur de me faire tatouer.

- Pas de problème à ça, fille. _Dit calmement le capitaine_. Marco, tu iras commander à une couturière du village voisin, une cape à sa taille avec notre emblème dessus.

- J'aimerai qu'elle soit comme la vôtre.

Le paternel se tourne vers moi, ses yeux de faucon dorés me fixèrent avec étonnement.

- Cette cape à elle seule symbolisera mon respect envers vous et ma volonté de me battre à vos côtés comme membre à part entière.

- Tu es une fille bien mûre et réfléchie pour ton âge. Gurarararara ! Je crois que je t'apprécie de plus en plus !

- J'ai appris à penser et avoir ma propre opinion dès mon jeune âge. Mais je n'en reste pas moins gamine, il faut être méfiant. Je suis parfois une salle gosse qui fait des blagues.

- - CHOUETTE ! Une future complice !

Ace me saute dessus, un morceau de viande dans la bouche, et me fait un câlin digne du D. Je tombe sur le c** et tout le monde rit de notre bêtise, même Marco si sage d'habitude.

Je vais me venger …

- Marco, ce n'est pas bien de rire des autres quand on ressemble à un ananas !

Le concerné s'arrête de rire, et une grosse veine battante apparaît sur son front. Ouuuh, il n'est pas beau quand il se met en colère notre phénix !

- Pour ma part, tes cheveux ressemblent plus à un nid d'oiseau qu'à un ananas. Tu veux faire un élevage de pigeon sur ton crâne ? Je connais un fauçon qui serait heureux d'avoir un nid douillet.

L'aura noir se développe à une vitesse acceptable mais assez vite pour que je me rende compte que j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu loin à son goût et que je risque de morfler si je ne déguerpis pas IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Bon, je vais peut-être pas m'attarde plus longtemps ici.

Je prends mes jambes à mon cou pendant qu'il est encore temps.

- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! _Hurle un Marco, vert de rage_

Je saute par-dessus la rambarde et plonge tête la première dans l'eau salée de l'océan.

- #YOOOOOLOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Tu ne m'auras pas !

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Chesca, _fulmine le Phénix à demi transformés à quelques mètres au dessus de ma tête._

- JE T'ATTENDS MON OISEAU ! SI T'A BESOIN D'UN COIFFEUR !

* * *

Voilà ... TRES LONG ! Comme promis ... Review ?


End file.
